Alien Torrent
| forms = Soldier Human-Assimilated Soldier Envoy Drone Queen King | height = 1.9 metres (Soldier, Human-Assimilated) 1.3 metres (Envoy) 1.7 metres (Drone) 3.0 metres (Queen, King) | length = 10 metres each (King) | weight = 150 kg | eyes = Red | friends = Unknown | allies = Council of Creators | enemies = Andromedans | age = Varies | birthDate = Planet Torrent | birthPlace = Varies | deathDate = | deathPlace = | rebirthDate = | rebirthPlace = | firstAppearance = TBA | latestAppearance = ‎TBA | createdBy = KoopaGalaxain | series = | universe = ???? }} The Alien Torrent are a race of aliens capable of merging with other life forms, native to Planet Torrent. The Alien Torrent were created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance While all the different classes of Torrent look different to each other, there are a set of common features which unite them; all Torrent are near-black coloured humanoids with diamond shaped heads. Their eyes are bright red with yellow diamond-shaped irises. All torrents also appear to have tufts on their bodies that resemble moving water - this is what gave the species its name. Torrent Envoys serve as messengers and scientists on Planet Torrent, and are shorter than Soldiers; they only possess one giant eye. The pupil on their eye is also visible, something unique to their class. Instead of hands, Torrent Envoys possess bio-metallic blades; these blades are believed to have a structure that combines proteins with the metallic element Vanadium. Drone Torrents resemble Soldiers, but are of slighter physique, bearing hunched backs. This class is less suited for fighting than the Soldiers, and spends most of its time within the labyrinthine tunnels of the race's hive-like cities. Assimilated humans that have been turned into Soldier Torrent retain the clothing they wore before being turned into Soldiers. Abilities Soldier Assimilation: Using their ability to turn amorphous, Soldier Torrents can merge with other humanoid beings as both an offensive and defensive techniques. The body of the assimilated is completely merged with that of the Soldier, leaving almost no trace behind. Fisticuff Fighting: Soldier Torrents are adept at hand-to-hand combat, using their powerful and muscular arms to great effect when punching opponents. Envoy Vanadium Scimitars: Torrent Envoys possess two wickedly-sharp Vanadium blades on their arms instead of hands, which can be used to slice, stab and cut opponents. Drone *'Heavy Lifting': Being better suited for manual labour, Drone Torrents are capable of lifting objects up to 3 times their weight. Queen TBA King TBA History ''Council of Creators: Side Stories A Torrent Envoy named Machiavelli is set to appear in an episode of ''Side Stories called Torrents and Andromedans, where it is revealed that he had been fleeing from the evil Andromedan Empire. To be added. Trivia *The Torrent race are based on eusocial species of insects on Earth, such as ants, bees and termites. *When designing the Torrent, I initially only drew the Soldier and Human-Assimilated Soldier classes; over time, I used the basic design of the Soldier to create the other classes of Torrent. See Also *Torrent War Beast *Torrent Overseer Category:Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Council of Creators Kaiju